


Shadow from the past

by ADoseOfPlacebo



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Gallaghercest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADoseOfPlacebo/pseuds/ADoseOfPlacebo
Summary: Today 16 years agoIt was you and I for the last time





	Shadow from the past

他该死的为什么会把那个日期记得那么清楚？2月21。毫无特征的一串数字，但给他带来了强烈的即视感。他瞪着电视屏幕角落的”2月21日”仿佛它在朝他张牙舞爪。他的脑袋隐隐作痛，像是有什么在阻止他拾起那段回忆。

————————————————————————

自从上一轮巡演结束之后他就隔三差五地往Noel的大房子跑，反正他哥现在一个人住。这天他俩一起窝在客厅的沙发上，地上搁着五六个空酒瓶，电视里放着什么无关紧要的新闻。Liam把自己缩在另一个人的怀里，脑袋轻轻蹭着他的下巴，像只猫。他记得自己对着电视上的什么东西天南地北的瞎跑了一通火车，换在平常他二哥早就笑得找不着北了，然而今天他格外阴沉。Liam不知道为什么，他老哥做的很多事情他都不知道为什么。

“Noely…我好无聊。”他转过头把嘴唇贴上哥哥的下巴，伸出舌头懒懒地舔过那道下颚线，留下一条水痕。“你他妈从我身上下去，”Noel厌恶地别开头，但也没有起身，“无聊就自己玩自己去。”

Liam不依不饶地舔着Noel的脖子，把手按上Noel的裆部揉了几下。“我他妈可是你‘女朋友’，记得不？” 他贴着Noel的皮肤低低地笑起来，炙热的气息和震动穿透对方的身体，激起一阵颤栗。他叼住哥哥的耳垂又舔又咬，“C'mon, Noely. 我知道你想要。”

Noel的喉咙里同时滚出不耐烦的叹息和满足的哼声。他抓住Liam的头发把他的嘴从自己身上扯下来，“看看你。饥渴的小婊子。”Liam有点被扯痛了，扯着嘴角冷笑了一声，跪在沙发上盯着Noel的眼睛一声不吭地拉开他哥的皮带和裤链，掏出对方半硬的老二。“想让你弟弟给你吸出来，对吧？你看看自己有多变态？”

一股无名火一下从心底窜了上来，Noel的脑袋又被刚刚盘踞着的阴暗想法所包围。他伸出右手死死扣住Liam的后脑勺往下压，“不想你的喉咙被操烂就给我安静一点。”

Liam张开嘴包裹住了头部，舌尖在顶端的小孔和裂缝里滑动，逼出一些前液和Noel的呻吟。然后他熟练地放松喉咙把Noel整个吞下，舌头抵在柱身下方开始上上下下摆动头部。“操…Liam…你他妈就是个天生的婊子。”他把Liam拉起来接吻，手指隔着T恤掐住Liam的乳头；舌头和舌头紧贴着滑动，他尝到了自己的咸味。“我猜你已经硬得流水了，是吧？” 

“Noel…操，求你...”Liam在Noel嘴里呻吟祈求，他哥说得没错，他的阴茎快要在裤子里爆炸了。“Noel…摸摸我…”他的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，脸颊红得好看得要命，头发顺服地贴在脸庞两侧。年长的Gallagher却不为所动，他松开Liam向后靠在沙发上，面无表情的脸像石头一样冷硬。他紧闭着嘴唇朝左歪了歪脑袋，“想要就自己来，Liam。”

Liam在心里把Noel诅咒了一万遍，这颗破土豆今天又在发什么疯——最后还是爬上了他的膝盖，挣扎着脱下自己的裤子，在哥哥身上胡乱地磨蹭着自己。Noel仰头闭上眼，双手紧握着放在身体两边就是不碰Liam。

“你个逼到底要不要操我？”Liam开始有点火大，Noel今天从一开始持续到现在的冷淡让他觉得自己像个傻逼，像个送上门来的妓女或是什么。

Noel还是不说话，只有放大的瞳孔和粗重的喘息泄露出他在享受这一切。他还是用那种冷硬甚至狠戾的眼神盯着Liam，把两根手指塞进他嘴里让他舔湿，退出来的时候被Liam不轻不重地咬了一下，留下几个齿印。“你他妈是狗吗Liam？” 他把手伸到Liam身后绕着入口打转让肌肉放松，然后刺进一根手指，两根，三根。Liam喘息着抬起屁股让手指进出地更顺利，双臂伸过去环住Noel的脖子，低下头咬他的耳廓，把颤抖的气息吹进他耳朵里。他在Noel微微弯曲手指擦到那一点时猛地收紧了穴口，指甲几乎在Noel手臂上掐出血痕，“操，快进来，妈的，Noel，快点…”

Noel把他放倒在沙发上扶着老二操进来的那一刻他还是涨得有些难受，哼哼唧唧了几下，但在Noel操起来之后他就什么都忘记了，出口的只有连串的脏话和呻吟。眼前一片迷蒙，他努力对上Noel的双眼，那双蓝眼睛在这时居然还是冷冷地看着他。但透过那片冰封的海面他好像看到了一些隐隐约约的别的什么。他吃力地分辨着，那些情绪像是悲伤，像是离别；他觉得Noel离他好远，即使他们此刻分明连为一体。他咬住下嘴唇，感到有湿热的液体冲出眼眶，随着前后的动作滑进他的头发。

他感到Noel停下了动作，阴茎埋在他身体里炽热地搏动着。Noel的眼神终于柔软下来，拇指覆上他的颧骨轻轻擦掉眼泪，“嘘…Liam，Liam，看着我，Liam…” 可他还是止不住从眼角渗出来的液体，他觉得自己像个被戳破了的水袋漏个不停。“射进来，Noel，填满我…”他哑着嗓子恳求着，眼圈通红，他被罩在Noel的阴影里，而Noel对他拥有绝对的支配权。

于是Noel开始又快又狠地操他，最后把好几股浓稠的精液射进他的深处，他的指甲掐进Noel后背，用脚后跟紧紧扣着Noel的臀部，仿佛要把他榨得一滴不剩。Noel的手抚上他的老二没几下他就呻吟着射得到处都是，他自己的肚子和胸膛上，Noel的肚子和胸膛上，Noel的指缝间都黏糊糊地沾满了他弟弟的精液。

Noel从他身体里退出去，粘稠的液体沿着大腿根流到沙发上。“哥，别走，”他累得要命，但还是睁着通红的眼睛盯着Noel说。他的心里还是莫名地慌乱，好像被抛到高空中静止时即将下坠的恐惧感。Noel扯来一条毯子给他盖上，“就是去抽根烟。”Noel说。于是Liam稍稍放下心来，勉强压下自己不详的预感，侧过身拉过毯子昏睡过去。

第二天醒来时他哥不在房子里。Noel不见人影，也不接他电话，好像在刻意躲开他。再过了几天他就看到了他哥跟他妈的Sara MacDonald复合的消息。

————————————————————————

他彻底回想起来了。为什么那个日期会刺痛他，为什么他想忘记又无法忘记。电视屏幕上的“2月21日”仿佛穿越了16年的时光来嘲笑他，笑他仍然无法放手。他开始一杯接一杯地灌下啤酒；到凌晨四点的时候，他拿起笔写下了第一句歌词。

**Author's Note:**

> 选这个日期是因为今年2月22早上七点多的时候莉连发了三条“hahahahaha“的有些反常的推 剩下一切只是臆想而已


End file.
